Rato
by Souhait
Summary: Apenas uma história sobre animais.


James começara a namorar Lily. Tudo muito divertido, tudo muito romântico – quem diria, em sã consciência, que James Potter seguiria como um cachorrinho na coleira a saia da nascida trouxa esquentadinha que ele perseguira por dois anos até finalmente receber um 'Sim'? – e tudo muito legal de ser visto.

Peter só não sabia que tudo, além de divertido, romântico e legal, era também _sério_.

Começou com o segredo mais simples do grupo dos quatro, e por mais um acidente pequeno de percurso do que por vontade de qualquer um deles. Lily entrara como um rompante na sala, a respiração ofegante, e encontrara o pedaço de pergaminho em branco ainda em cima da mesa. Perguntara com uma voz falsamente desinteressada e incrivelmente divertida – na direção do mais novo namorado, claro. Nunca _dele_ – se eles resolveram fazer algum dever em conjunto quando Sirius e Remus disseram coisas totalmente contrárias.

Ela arqueara uma sobrancelha em curiosidade e desafio. E, ali, quando Peter vira que os olhos de James brilharam somente ao vê-la fazer um gesto tão estupidamente simples – e uma arte que ela aprendera a aprimorar justamente com o próprio Potter – pensara 'Merlin, mantenha a boca dele fechada'.

Mas o segredo do mapa já era.

E não demorou muito para o da capa acompanhar esse primeiro. Não, não, não, foi até rápido. Na semana seguinte, se Peter quisesse aprender a arte de ser exato, James a levara para Hogsmeade por uma das passagens que o mapa mostrava e, quando a coisa apertou para o lado dos dois – duas da manhã, um beijo quente demais nos corredores silenciosos e uma gata totalmente inconveniente – ele tirou a capa da manga e os cobriu no exato momento em que Filch chegara.

Só para poder recomeçar a sessão de amassos, Peter percebera. Mas como James podia ser tão facilmente comprável ele, sinceramente, não entendia e, pelo visto, nunca entenderia.

Porque o maior segredo do grupo – ou melhor, de três de seus componentes – veio à tona na Páscoa, quando Sirius deixara escapulir uma de suas piadinhas velhas sobre James ter um lado homossexual graças à sua forma animaga.

Peter nem acreditou direito em como os olhinhos de Lily brilharam a essa nova revelação, como se ela estivesse ali somente porque fazia parte de um plano maquiavélico de Mcgonagall para descobrir como eles conseguiam fazer tanta merda em um período tão curto de tempo. E acreditou menos ainda quando o olhar de James pendeu entre o de deleite total para o de meia culpa.

Cara, seu melhor amigo, que mantinha um daqueles campeonatos com Sirius de 'quem pega mais em cada festa' estava totalmente apaixonado por uma coisinha ruiva que lhe desprezara por mais de 1000 dias.

As coisas são assustadoras se colocadas assim.

Mas isso, definitivamente – 'isso' quer dizer a paixão de James pela Lily, quer dizer – foi rapidamente esquecido quando, no lugar do amigo, surgira um enorme bicho chifrudo e marrom. E quando no lugar de Sirius, aquele cão negro assustador que mal sabia fazer cara de dócil apareceu já oferecendo o focinho para a mão dela.

É, era mesmo _muito_ assustador.

Mas o momento em que os olhos castanhos do James-cervo e os cinzentos do Sirius-cachorro olharam para ele foi um momento ainda pior do que ver o primeiro gostando de ter os chifres arranhados pelas unhas longas de Lily e de ter o segundo deitado aos seus pés.

Era um pedido silencioso de 'Junte-se a nós, Peter. Venha fazer parte do time que recebe carinhos de uma Lily Evans que, embora ainda com os olhos arregalados, a-do-rou nossa forma animaga'.

Então, ele engoliu o orgulho e imitou os amigos.

No meio da transformação, viu o rosto de Lily sorrir em expectativa, e viu seus olhos brilharem ainda mais quando ela estendeu a mão – que ia baixando, baixando e baixando conforme ela percebia que ele não era tão grande (e nunca seria, uma observação mais que certa) quanto os dois – para tocá-lo.

Mas ela, assim que viu sua forma animaga, puxou a mão de volta para si e tentou esconder um tremer de corpo enquanto soltava um sorriso amarelo e falava alguma coisa incompreensível antes de voltar correndo para perto de James e mexer em seu pêlo lindo e castanho.

Lily Evans tinha medo de rato. De qualquer rato, mesmo que esse fosse um dos melhores amigos do seu namorado e com sentimentos humanos também.

Doeu em Peter, quer dizer. Doeu quando ela foi brincar de fugir da lambida de Sirius, quando ela se acomodou em James e beijou a beirinha de sua testa e quando ela continuou longe dele pelo tempo em que brincaram em suas formas animagas.

Doeu. Mesmo. Porque ele não era um rato malvado, que causava doenças. Ele era um rato bonzinho, inofensivo, que pegaria para ela coisas proibidas caso ela pedisse com jeitinho e caso James olhasse para ele daquele jeito que sempre olhava quando pedia alguma coisa.

Doeu tanto, mas tanto mesmo, que ele sentiu que o medo dela era tão sem fundamento que ele, de alguma maneira, teria que mostrar a ela que o medo que sentira ao vê-lo pela primeira vez não era nada.

Ele iria ensiná-la a _realmente_ ter medo de ratos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Apenas uma ideia, bem pequenininha mesmo. Espero que pensem na fic ;3

PS: Não sei se vocês gostam dele, se já leram um livro dele. Saramago não estava na lista dos meus autores favoritos, mas eu queria poder fazer mais por ele que uma ou duas linhas de homenagem pelo grande feito que ele fez à Literatura.


End file.
